


Время согревать друг друга

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Можно попасть под осенний ливень и замерзнуть, но что делать с холодом, который уже давно поселился в душе? Осень – это время согревать друг друга.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Время согревать друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на 1 этап Dramione fest - 4. Рейтинговый сезон! 18+  
> Тема "Осень", фраза - "Любовь даёт другому человеку силу, способную сломать тебя".  
> https://vk.com/games_dramione?w=wall-67093112_6665  
> https://vk.com/games_dramione
> 
> Внимание! В фанфике нет кинков и сексуальных извращений, которые часто встречаются в моих работах, но если вам неприятны "нехорошие" Рон и Астория, прошу воздержаться от чтения.  
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Обложка от Виктории Клевцовой (https://vk.com/victoriaklevcova_dramione)  
> https://vk.com/album-187906046_269378065
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction и в моем инстаграме https://www.instagram.com/stillewasserfanfiction/

  


Едва Гермиона вышла из Министерства, настырный ветер тут же вцепился ледяной хваткой в документы и резко дернул, чуть было не вырвав из рук. Негромко выругавшись, она спешно затолкала их в папку и убрала в сумку, решив дочитать последние пару абзацев дома. Перейдя дорогу, она ускорила шаг и углубилась в парк, торопясь пройти его насквозь и выйти в переулок, от которого до ее дома было рукой подать. Погода сегодня совсем не располагала к неспешной прогулке. Над головой сгустились тяжелые тучи, готовые вот-вот ощетиниться дождем, а в воздухе ощущалось дыхание холода. Вереница уличных фонарей, кажущаяся на фоне иссиня-черного неба парадом маленьких солнц, золотила мокрый асфальт под ногами, а прилипшие к нему красно-желтые листья превратили пешеходную дорожку в пестрый ковер. Черные силуэты деревьев справа и слева угрожающе покачивали голыми ветками, а в воздухе витал тяжелый аромат земли и сырости.

Засмотревшись по сторонам, Гермиона наступила в лужу и поспешила отскочить в сторону, жалея, что в магловском парке нельзя применить Высушивающее заклинание к мгновенно промокшим почти насквозь красивым замшевым ботильонам. Покачав головой, она поклялась себе, что в последний раз поддалась на уговоры Джинни и купила на осень что-то настолько непрактичное. «Зато будешь чувствовать себя королевой!» – сказала ей тогда довольная миссис Поттер, после тяжелого шоппинга уплетая третье по счету мороженое и поглаживая беременный живот.

– Королевой, конечно, – мрачно пробурчала Гермиона себе под нос. – Если только королевой мокрых куриц.

Словно в ответ тут же налетел еще один порыв холодного ветра, нагло забравшийся под воротник пальто и заставивший зябко поежиться. Он бросил в лицо несколько ледяных капель, будто намекая поторопиться, и Гермиона ускорила шаг, вспомнив, что зонтик она сегодня, как назло, забыла дома.

Она уже была у выхода из парка, когда первые струи дождя бесшумно рассекли воздух и в следующее мгновение обрушились на землю сплошной беспросветной стеной. Мысленно распрощавшись с обувью и чувствуя, как резко потяжелело насквозь промокшее шерстяное пальто, Гермиона бросилась бежать, выискивая взглядом хоть какое-нибудь место, где можно было бы укрыться. Выбравшись из парка, она помчалась вниз по переулку, надеясь, что хотя бы один из мелких магазинчиков в ближайших зданиях окажется открытым. Однако сегодня она слишком поздно вышла с работы, как обычно засидевшись над отчетами, и всё вокруг уже было закрыто. Дернув в отчаянии дверь одного из магазинов и убедившись, что она заперта, Гермиона побежала дальше, высматривая хотя бы какой-нибудь навес или подворотню.

Ливень заливал глаза, в ботильонах мерзко хлюпало, а насквозь промокшая одежда противно прилипла к телу, начавшему мелко подрагивать от холода. Дом, дорога до которого в обычные дни занимала по ощущениям всего несколько минут, теперь казался недосягаемым. Протерев лицо и оглядевшись по сторонам, Гермиона испытала огромный соблазн наплевать на Статут о секретности и трангрессировать прямо посреди улицы, однако все же не решилась: несмотря на то что все прохожие куда-то шустро попрятались, по проезжей части продолжали нестись сверкающие фарами автомобили, рассекая колесами лужи и поднимая тучу брызг. Глядя в окно, какой-нибудь магл вполне может заметить за пеленой дождя не предназначенное для его глаз проявление магии.

Внезапно разозлившись, Гермиона резко остановилась. Она уже промокла так, что спешить было бессмысленно. Если бы она вышла с работы немного раньше, а не сидела допоздна над дурацкими документами, то наверняка успела бы домой до дождя. А теперь оставалось лишь заболеть и провести все выходные в обнимку с полуторалитровой бутылкой Бодроперцового зелья: почему-то сомнений, что после такого ливня ей понадобится именно столько лекарства, уже не оставалось. Закрыв глаза, она подставила лицо под упругие струи дождя, и на мгновение позволила себе расслабиться и отдаться во власть стихии.

Резкий рывок за локоть безжалостно выдернул ее из блаженного состояния покоя, и, открыв глаза, она увидела высокого мужчину в черном пальто с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Он уверенно потянул ее за собой, и она по инерции прошла несколько шагов, прежде чем сообразила, в чем дело.

– Эй! – возмутилась она, с трудом перекрикивая шум дождя, и попыталась высвободить руку из его неожиданно жесткой хватки.

– Пойдем, нужно укрыться, – ответил он, не оборачиваясь, и его голос показался ей странно знакомым. Он снова потянул ее за локоть, на этот раз мягко, предоставляя выбор, и Гермиона, сжав в кармане пальто палочку, нерешительно двинулась за ним: ливень продолжался, и укрыться действительно не помешало бы. Странного мужчину она не боялась: всех Пожирателей Гарри переловил много лет назад, а с любым маньяком она справится сама. Тем временем незнакомец своим ключом открыл неприметную дверь между магазином женского белья и булочной и увлек Гермиону за собой внутрь. Дверь за спиной гулко хлопнула, укрывая их обоих от резких порывов ветра и разбушевавшегося осеннего дождя, и послышался щелчок замка, неожиданно громкий в тишине полутемного подъезда.

Пальцы Гермионы сжались на древке волшебной палочки еще сильнее, а глаза неотрывно наблюдали за странным мужчиной, ловя каждое его движение. Словно почувствовав ее напряжение, он неспешно повернулся и, медленно подняв руку, откинул капюшон, открывая лицо.

– Малфой! – ахнула она, от неожиданности отступив на шаг. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Это мне стоит спросить, что там делала ты, – спокойно отозвался он, бесцеремонно оглядывая ее с головы до ног. – Решила утопиться под ливнем, Грейнджер? Тебе пришлось бы слишком долго ждать. Но тебе повезло: у меня есть уютная ванна, где ты сможешь продолжить начатое. Идем.

Он повернулся и двинулся к лестнице, оставив Гермиону растерянно хлопать глазами ему вслед.

– Что? – наконец сумела выдавить из себя она. – Что ты несешь, Малфой?

– Добро и взаимопомощь, – саркастически хмыкнул он. – А еще круассаны с клубничным джемом. Пойдем уже, Грейнджер. Дождь нескоро закончится, а мне лень тебя уговаривать. Если хочешь, можешь поторчать в подъезде и подождать конца потопа. Либо выпить со мной чая со вкуснейшей выпечкой. Я тебя не съем, клянусь. Только эти круассаны.

Взглянув на выражение ее лица, Малфой тяжко вздохнул, закатил глаза и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Гермиона мысленно зарычала и двинулась за ним из чистого упрямства, хотя сомнения все еще продолжали ее терзать. Допустим, Драко действительно случайно увидел ее на улице и решил помочь. Допустим, у него и впрямь здесь квартира, хотя Гермиона совершенно точно помнила из газетных статей, что он живет в Малфой-мэноре. Однако поверить в то, что он вот так просто решил пригласить ее на чай, да еще и с круассанами, она не могла. Это не укладывалось у нее в голове и не вписывалось в привычные представления о человеке по имени Драко Малфой, которого она знала с первого курса Хогвартса – то есть уже почти двадцать лет.

За последние годы благодаря упорному труду по восстановлению репутации и большому вкладу в благополучие магического сообщества в виде активной общественной деятельности, Драко превратился из всеми презираемого бывшего Пожирателя Смерти в успешного бизнесмена, торгующего редким волшебным антиквариатом. Его родители покинули Англию сразу после окончания судебного разбирательства, оставив Малфой-мэнор на его попечение, а сами в поисках новой жизни и свежих впечатлений переехали в Киргизию. Через несколько лет после войны, уже встав на ноги, Драко женился на Астории Гринграсс, которая, так и не подарив ему детей, полгода назад подала на развод, вызвав целую бурю в прессе. Гермиона не особо следила за газетными статьями, однако, судя по тому, что Малфой снял квартиру в магловском Лондоне, окончание бракоразводного процесса было уже не за горами. И все же те скудные сведения о его жизни, что у нее имелись, совершенно не объясняли его внезапно вспыхнувшее желание укрыть ее от ливня и напоить чаем. Ну не мог же Драко Малфой стать добряком и милашкой! Или мог?

Подозрительно сощурившись, она догнала его на лестнице и вместе с ним вошла в квартиру на третьем этаже, оказавшуюся просторной и светлой. Повесив свое оставшееся странно сухим пальто в шкаф, Драко покосился на насупленную Гермиону, неловко мнущуюся в дверях.

– Будь как дома, Грейнджер, – криво улыбнувшись, сказал он и, подхватив извлеченный из магически расширенного кармана пальто небольшой пакет, источающий божественный аромат выпечки, скрылся на кухне. Гермиона пожала плечами и, не снимая верхнюю одежду, наложила на себя мощное Высушивающее заклинание, однако пальто вобрало в себя столько влаги, что ей пришлось все-таки сбросить его на стоящий рядом столик и изрядно попотеть, прежде чем оно снова стало сухим. Принявшись за ботильоны, она подняла глаза и увидела, что Малфой стоит в дверях кухни, прислонившись к косяку, и внимательно за ней наблюдает. Ничуть не смутившись убийственного взгляда, который бросила на него Гермиона, он спокойно подошел и убрал ее пальто в шкаф.

– Грейнджер, тебя мама не учила не надевать замшевую обувь в дождь? – наконец не выдержал он, и Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением: нет, все в порядке, прежний язвительный Малфой на месте, а значит, она знает, как с ним справиться.

– А еще существует Водоотталкивающе заклятие, я всегда им пользуюсь в такую погоду, очень удобно, знаешь ли, – невинным тоном продолжил он.

– Я не могла наложить Водоотталкивающее посреди улицы, полной маглов! – огрызнулась Гермиона, направляя палочку на себя и пытаясь высушить юбку и блузку. – А потом я наступила в лужу, и беспокоиться об этом стало поздно. А когда начался ливень и мгновенно промочил меня насквозь – тем более.

– Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил Драко, прервав ее бесплодные попытки высушить магией блузку сзади. – Иди в ванную. Сможешь там спокойно раздеться. Заодно примешь душ и согреешься.

– С чего вдруг ты такой заботливый, Малфой? Признавайся, в чем подвох? – подозрительно осведомилась Гермиона, понимая, что и впрямь не прочь сейчас оказаться под горячим душем.

– Я просто представил, что будет у тебя на голове, если ты прямо так высушишь волосы, предварительно не промыв их после дождя, – хмыкнул Драко и, указав на одну из дверей, скрылся в кухне. – Можешь воспользоваться халатом, он чистый, – вдогонку услышала Гермиона, закрываясь в ванной.

Наложив на дверь пару защитных заклинаний – просто на всякий случай, если Малфою вздумается нагло вломиться, – она с наслаждением скинула с себя мокрые тряпки, в которые превратилась ее одежда, и принялась приводить ее в порядок. После пары точно наложенных заклятий юбка и блузка обрели наконец прежний вид, и Гермиона, развесив их на полотенцесушителе, забралась под душ. Простояв несколько минут под приятными струями горячей воды и так толком и не согревшись, она поняла, насколько сильно успела замерзнуть на улице. Гадая, есть ли у Малфоя в этой квартире какие-нибудь зелья, она закуталась в мягкий белый халат и, осторожно ступая босыми ногами, прошлепала на кухню.

Драко в бежевом кашемировом свитере и черных брюках стоял у плиты и что-то сосредоточенно помешивал в небольшой кастрюльке. На появление Гермионы он никак не отреагировал, поэтому она прошла мимо него и нагло устроилась на мягком диванчике, подтянув под себя ноги. Выглянув в окно, она увидела, что дождь так и не прекратился, а наоборот, стал еще яростей поливать землю, словно вознамерился устроить всемирный потоп. Двойные стеклопакеты не пропускали шум с улицы, но было видно, как ветер безжалостно треплет ветви редких деревьев во дворе, а единственный фонарь жалобно мигает, не в силах в одиночку противостоять напору стихии.

– Держи, Грейнджер, – раздался совсем рядом голос Драко, и она вздрогнула от неожиданности и перевела взгляд на поставленный перед ней на стол высокий стакан с горячим красным вином, источающим терпкий аромат специй. – Ты так долго торчала в ванной, что я уж было решил, что ты и впрямь утопилась.

– Поэтому ты сварил глинтвейн? – взяв стакан и осторожно принюхавшись, спросила Гермиона. – Отметить мою кончину?

– Тебе не помешало бы сейчас Бодроперцовое зелье, которого у меня нет, – невозмутимо отозвался Драко, левитируя на стол заварочный чайник, чашки и вазочку с обещанными круассанами. – Пришлось выкручиваться и использовать подручные средства.

– Ну все! – Гермиона с громким стуком поставила стакан с глинтвейном обратно на стол, так и не попробовав. – Это уже совсем подозрительно! С чего вдруг такая забота? Укрыл от дождя, позволил принять у себя душ, теперь еще глинтвейн, чай, круассаны… Признавайся, ты куда-то подсыпал слабительное?

Драко сел напротив, не говоря ни слова, налил себе и Гермионе чай и наконец поднял на нее взгляд, в котором сквозила такая усталость, что ей сразу стало стыдно за свои резкие слова. Он потер рукой переносицу и поморщился, и она осознала вдруг, насколько он изменился внешне по сравнению с тем мальчишкой, которого она помнила по суду. Сейчас перед ней сидел взрослый уверенный в себе мужчина с жесткими чертами лица, хмурой складкой между бровей и тонкими, упрямо сжатыми губами. Переведя взгляд ниже, она заметила, как за эти годы раздались вширь его плечи, а под легким свитером явственно проступают рельефные грудные мышцы: успешный бизнесмен Малфой явно не только сидел в офисе, управляя своей компанией, но и не гнушался посещать спортзал. Кажется, теперь Гермиона начала понимать, почему его развод так бурно обсуждается не только в прессе, но и в кулуарах Министерства – в основном молодыми незамужними сотрудницами. Обычно она пропускала всякие бессмысленные сплетни мимо ушей, но не заметить, как часто в последнее время среди всей этой болтовни звучало имя Драко, не могла.

– Пей глинтвейн, Грейнджер, – так ничего и не ответив на ее колкости, вздохнул он, подвигая к ней стакан. – Или чай. Тебе нужно что-нибудь горячее.

Пристыженная Гермиона поднесла стакан к губам и сделала глоток. Подогретое вино с пряностями обожгло горло и тут же растеклось по телу приятным теплом. Оно оказалось сладким и терпким, с ярким ароматом гвоздики, корицы и бадьяна. Стоило признать, что глинтвейн у Малфоя получился отличный.

– Спасибо, это очень вкусно, – искренне поблагодарила она, сделав еще несколько глотков. Драко, наблюдающий за ней внимательным взглядом, взял со стола палочку и коротко скомандовал:

– Акцио.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но затем в дверях, подобно призраку, показался летящий по воздуху клетчатый плед. Малфой ловко поймал его и, подойдя, накинул Гермионе на колени.

– Укутай ноги, – равнодушно произнес он, вернулся на место и принялся наконец за круассан.

Коснувшись мягкого пушистого пледа, Гермиона почувствовала, как у нее защемило сердце. Перед мысленным взором, словно страницы перелистываемой книги, замелькали воспоминания. Она лежит дома с высокой температурой, дожидаясь Рона, которому отправила записку с просьбой принести лекарственные зелья. В прихожей хлопает дверь, и бодрые шаги топают сначала на кухню, а затем в спальню. И удивленный голос интересуется, почему нет ужина. А на вопрос о зельях Рон говорит, что нисколько не сомневался в способности столь талантливой ведьмы, как Грейнджер, самой сварить себе зелья. Милый наивный Рон, такой теплый и родной, отказал ей тогда в элементарной заботе, которую сейчас проявил человек, всегда казавшийся ей холодным, эгоистичным и заносчивым. Бывший Пожиратель Смерти, ненавистник грязнокровок, вечно выпячивающий свое аристократическое происхождение, выдернул ее из-под проливного дождя, привел к себе, сварил глинтвейн, потому что она замерзла, и укрыл пледом. Просто так, не произнося громких слов и не кичась своим поступком как подвигом.

А может быть, так и должно быть? Ни до Рона, ни после у нее не было длительных отношений, и умом Гермиона понимала, что судить по одному мужчине обо всех неправильно. Например, Гарри, в отличие от Рона, не считает проявление заботы и нежности по отношению к женщине непростительной слабостью, за которую немедленно лишают звания брутального самца и с позором выгоняют из стаи. Но Гарри – это Гарри: трудно представить, чтобы он вел себя иначе. А Малфой… Если он в последние годы был таким, то почему с ним разводится Астория?

– Круассан? – вырвал Гермиону из размышлений негромкий голос, и, подняв глаза, она увидела, что Драко протягивает ей вазочку с аппетитными румяными булочками. Он уже допил чай, и в этот момент, подчиняясь заклинанию, чайник сам наливал ему новую порцию. – Уверен, ты голодная после работы.

– Да, – прохрипела Гермиона, чувствуя, как горло сжимает спазм. Откашлявшись, она добавила: – Спасибо… Малфой.

В глухой тишине, наполнившей кухню, пустой стакан из-под глинтвейна как-то особенно громко стукнул об стол, и Гермиона против воли вздрогнула. Она не знала, о чем говорить с Драко Малфоем десять лет назад, после суда столкнувшись с ним в коридоре Министерства, а уж тому Драко, что сидел сейчас перед ней, она тем более не находила что сказать. Однако с каждой секундой молчание все больше угнетало, и она неловко поерзала и взяла наконец круассан. Малфой спокойно допивал вторую чашку чая, ничуть не смущаясь отсутствию приятной застольной беседы.

– Я… м-м… – не выдержала в конце концов Гермиона, и когда Драко поднял на нее взгляд, к своему стыду почувствовала, что краснеет. – Я никогда не думала, что мы будем сидеть с тобой вот так… и пить чай.

Лицо Драко смягчилось, словно он вынырнул из своих размышлений и обратил наконец внимание на коммуникативные затруднения своей гостьи. Криво улыбнувшись одним уголком губ, он слегка подался вперед и кивнул.

– Да, мы почти не пересекались с тобой за эти годы. В последний раз я видел тебя издали на Рождественском балу Министерства пару лет назад, – он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Что ж, я думаю, нет смысла пересказывать друг другу всё случившееся в нашей жизни за послевоенный период. Да и не настолько у нас были близкие отношения, чтобы испытывать в этом потребность.

Гермиона медленно кивнула, чувствуя еще большую неловкость.

– Однако дождь еще не закончился, поэтому, чтобы скоротать время, можешь задавать мне любые вопросы, – он усмехнулся, заметив растерянность, появившуюся у нее на лице. – Давай, Грейнджер, не стесняйся. Молчание тебя явно напрягает, так что дерзай, пока я добрый. Хотя уверен, обо всей моей жизни уже написали стервятники из «Пророка».

– Я почти не читаю «Пророк», – ответила Гермиона. – И ты действительно подозрительно добрый.

– Скажем так, провести вечер с тобой, отвечая на каверзные вопросы, гораздо лучшая альтернатива тому, как я собирался провести его изначально.

– И как же? – выпалила Гермиона, решив поймать его на слове и начать хоть какой-то диалог.

– Хм… – Драко снова откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. – Ты ведь знаешь о моем разводе?

– Об этом судачат по всем углам в Министерстве, – кивнула Гермиона, поплотнее закутываясь в плед. – Ты теперь снова завидный жених.

Малфой скептически хмыкнул.

– Завтра перестану им быть, – равнодушно пожал плечами он. – Сегодня был подписан официальный документ, согласно которому Астория получает половину моего состояния, что автоматически сбрасывает меня с позиции завидного жениха и переводит в разряд глупцов, которых обставила собственная жена, – он горько усмехнулся, и Гермионе показалось, что ему просто хочется выговориться, поэтому он столь охотно поднял эту тему. – Я был глупцом. Доверился, хотя стоило выключить эмоции и рассуждать логически. Наш брак только для меня был браком, а для нее – средством пополнить изрядно оскудевшее после войны состояние Гринграссов.

– Она вышла за тебя, когда твой бизнес пошел в гору? – догадалась Гермиона, сопоставив известные ей факты.

– Мой отец мечтал поженить нас с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Ну ты знаешь, две чистокровные семьи, обоюдная выгода и прочая лабуда, которая когда-то была важной, – он говорил, не глядя на Гермиону, будто ему было все равно, кто перед ним, главное, чтобы собеседник просто слушал. – После войны, суда и всех пожертвований, которые нашу семью обязало сделать Министерство, я перестал быть выгодной партией для Астории, и Уилфред Гринграсс расторг нашу договоренность. Однако через пять лет Астория снова появилась в моей жизни, и мы возобновили общение, которое потом перетекло в роман, а затем и в брак. Знаешь, Грейнджер, я так привык просчитывать риски и разгадывать намерения партнеров по бизнесу, что в отношениях просто позволил себе расслабиться и отдаться чувствам. Как оказалось, зря. Любовь дает другому человеку силу, способную сломать тебя, – он покачал головой и посмотрел на Гермиону. На его губах играла кривая усмешка, а глаза были пустыми и холодными, как льдинки. «С таким холодом не справится теплый плед и горячий глинтвейн», – подумала Гермиона.

– А прямо сейчас она громит Малфой-мэнор вместе со своей безумной сестричкой, – равнодушно добавил Драко, словно семейное поместье ничего для него не значило.

– Что?! Почему?

– Просто потому что может, – Малфой бросил короткий взгляд на настенные часы, которые показывали половину десятого вечера. – До полуночи она все еще там хозяйка, и домовики подчиняются ей.

– Но ведь в первую очередь хозяин там ты! – Гермиона, не в силах усидеть на месте перед лицом такой несправедливости, вскочила, уронив плед. – Пойди останови ее! Это же твой дом! Хочешь, я отправлюсь с тобой?

– Я уже и забыл, какая ты воинственная, Грейнджер, – его голос прозвучал неожиданно мягко, и он улыбнулся вполне искренне, глядя на пышущую праведным гневом решительную Гермиону, стоящую перед ним. – Спасибо за желание помочь, но… Все кончено, забудь. Завтра я начну жизнь сначала. Построю ее на руинах того, что оставит после себя Астория, как уже сделал однажды. А сегодня я собирался напиться и забыться.

Его взгляд на мгновение остановился на кастрюле с глинтвейном, и Гермиону озарило внезапное понимание.

– Это была твоя выпивка, да? Ты снял квартиру, чтобы надраться здесь в одиночестве?

– Но ты спутала все мои планы, – он иронично улыбнулся и, подняв руку, аккуратно поправил ее халат, раскрывшийся на груди чуть шире, чем считалось приличным.

Гермиона густо покраснела.

– А тебе не страшно было вот так просто подойти ко мне на улице и куда-то потянуть за собой? Я же не видела твоего лица, могла и проклятием каким-нибудь приложить, – спросила она, проверяя, не распахнулся ли халат где-то еще.

– Если честно, мне в тот момент было все равно, – пожал плечами Драко, наблюдая, как она снова устраивается на диване, заворачиваясь в плед, словно в кокон. – Я действовал спонтанно: увидел тебя и решил помочь.

Это прозвучало настолько просто и искренне, что Гермиона ни на секунду не усомнилась в его честности и отбросила все свои подозрения, которые не оставляли ее ни на минуту с тех пор, как она вошла за ним в квартиру. С души тут же упал камень, и она с облегчением улыбнулась.

– Ладно. Все это звучит очень логично и убедительно, кроме одного: зачем тебе круассаны? – с напускной серьезностью спросила она, подражая аврору Поттеру на допросе. – Я, конечно, не эксперт, но это какая-то странная закуска для красного вина.

Драко опустил голову и тихо рассмеялся колючим безрадостным смехом.

– Я просто очень люблю круассаны, – признался он, улыбаясь. Это было что-то совсем уж личное, информация не для всех, а только для самых близких людей, тогда как всё остальное она легко могла бы почерпнуть из прессы, и Гермионе вдруг показалось, что после этой короткой фразы она узнала о нем гораздо больше, чем после целого рассказа о браке с Асторией. Она взглянула на Драко совсем другими глазами, чувствуя, как в груди расползается странное тепло, никак не связанное ни с пледом, ни с горячительными напитками. Но внезапно мелькнувшая мысль отодвинула всё на задний план.

– В чем дело? – спросил Малфой, заметив, как она изменилась в лице. Он подался вперед, озадаченно глядя на нее, и положил руку на стол, словно собирался коснуться ладони Гермионы, но в последний момент передумал.

– Я же могла трансгрессировать домой прямо из подъезда! – ошеломленно проговорила она, сама не понимая, почему сразу об этом не подумала. – Там меня точно никто не увидел бы! Похоже, насквозь промокшие одежда и обувь совсем выбили меня из колеи. Ох, Драко, прости, я доставила тебе столько хлопот, хотя могла бы…

Она запнулась, увидев, как он снова откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, насмешливо глядя на нее.

– Долго же до тебя доходит, Грейнджер, – проговорил он, и у нее упало сердце. Получается, он все это время терпел ее присутствие и вежливо ждал, когда она сама сообразит, что пора перестать злоупотреблять его гостеприимством? И вся его забота была лишь притворством? Или удачным последствием аристократического воспитания, не позволяющего сразу выставить гостя из дома.

Она резко встала, откинув плед, и буквально бросилась вон из кухни, стараясь не смотреть на Малфоя. Еще одного снисходительного взгляда со сквозящей в нем издевкой она не выдержит.

Рванув на себя дверь ванной, где оставила одежду, Гермиона в запале не сразу поняла, почему та не поддается, а потом сообразила, что прилетевшее откуда-то сзади заклинание заблокировало ей вход. Развернувшись, она оказалась в капкане рук Драко, которые легли на стену по обе стороны от ее плеч. Уже собравшись было врезать ему коленом в пах, она заметила виноватое выражение на его лице и замерла.

– Грейнджер… Гермиона, ты неправильно меня поняла, – он опустил взгляд и с сожалением покачал головой. – Прошу прощения за мою грубость. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я действительно с самого начала понимал, что ты могла бы трансгрессировать домой из подъезда, но… Все, что я сделал, было не из-за формальной вежливости или желания поиздеваться над твоей недогадливостью. Я… действительно благодарен тебе, что провожу этот вечер не один. И я буду рад, если ты останешься и выпьешь со мной еще чая.

Гермиона с сомнением посмотрела на него, пытаясь считать эмоции. Помимо искреннего раскаяния, в его глазах она увидела ледяное отчаяние и неизбывную боль. Похоже, ему и впрямь не стоит сегодня вечером оставаться одному в этой чужой пустой квартире, особенно когда снаружи, не прекращаясь, льет унылый дождь, способный кого угодно довести до настоящей депрессии.

– Еще чая, говоришь? – пробормотала она, по-прежнему погруженная в свои мысли. Драко кивнул и опустил руку ей на плечо, осторожно проведя по нему ладонью сквозь плотную ткань халата. Он стоял слишком близко, и, если бы она слегка подалась вперед, то прижалась бы к нему грудью. Осознание этого заставило ее лицо вспыхнуть. Малфой истолковал ее молчание по-своему и нахмурился.

– Я даже отдам тебе последний круассан, – серьезно сказал он, и это прозвучало как клятва. Гермиона перевела на него взгляд и, не выдержав, расхохоталась, уцепившись за его локоть, чтобы не упасть. На его губах играла улыбка, но в глазах по-прежнему светилась холодная тоска, и Гермиона неосознанно потянулась к нему, желая отогреть и растопить этот лед. Прильнув к нему всем телом, она нежно провела рукой по его щеке, и Драко закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этой незатейливой ласке. Его руки легли ей на талию, мягко притягивая ближе, и Гермиона, поддавшись внезапному порыву, невесомо коснулась его губ поцелуем. Она подсознательно ждала, что Малфой оттолкнет ее, но он лишь резко выдохнул и с жаром ответил ей, прижав спиной к стене и проникнув языком в рот. Он целовал ее жадно и исступленно, будто боялся оторваться, и ее тело плавилось в стальном кольце его уверенных рук.

Из груди Гермионы вырвался стон, и это словно сорвало последний предохранитель самоконтроля Драко. Скользнув губами на ее шею, он чувствительно прикусил нежную кожу и рванул ворот халата вниз, обнажая плечо и осыпая его горячими поцелуями. Гермиона выгнулась ему навстречу, беспорядочно шаря руками по его телу, пока не нащупала наконец пряжку ремня, которая отказалась поддаваться ей вслепую. Малфой, уже почти добравшийся губами до соска, лизнул ареолу и неохотно выпрямился. Его ладони легли на ее руки, безуспешно борющиеся с пряжкой, а голос тихо промурлыкал:

– Позволь я помогу.

В два счета справившись с ремнем, он развязал пояс ее халата и распахнул его, удивленно и развратно улыбнувшись, когда увидел, что Гермиона не надела после душа белье. Он окинул пылающим взглядом напряженные соски, гладкий рельеф живота и аккуратную полоску темных волос на лобке. Опустившись на колени, он оставил там мимолетный поцелуй и скользнул языком в расщелину между половыми губами. Гермиона застонала, откинувшись спиной на стену и отдаваясь неспешным дразнящим ласкам. Малфой вылизывал ее медленно и долго, никуда не торопясь, словно вознамерился довести до безумия, и лишь когда ее ноги начали дрожать, а с губ сорвался жалобный всхлип, он встал и потянул ее за собой в спальню.

Халат остался лежать где-то в коридоре вместе со свитером Драко. В спальне было темно, и рассмотреть обстановку Гермиона не успела: Малфой почти тут же нетерпеливо, но мягко толкнул ее на кровать. В следующее мгновение она почувствовала на себе вес мужского тела и свой собственный вкус на губах, когда Драко поцеловал ее. Одна рука проникла между их телами и, раздвинув влажные складочки плоти, двумя пальцами толкнулась туда, где было горячо и мокро. Гермиона задохнулась и задрожала, раздвигая ноги шире и предоставляя ему лучший доступ, но он, будто издеваясь, отстранился и принялся снимать штаны.

– М-м-м, – простонала она, коснувшись своих сосков и потянувшись руками ниже, к источнику жаркого наслаждения, которое продолжало нарастать, требуя удовлетворения. Глаза Малфоя вспыхнули, наблюдая, как она ласкает себя в темноте, извиваясь перед ним на кровати в агонии неудовлетворенного желания. Отбросив в сторону брюки и белье, он яростно зарычал и схватил ее за запястья, зафиксировав их над головой.

– Не так быстро, сладкая, – промурлыкал он, нежно прикусив мочку ее уха. – Я тобой еще не насытился. Не опускай руки. Держи их там и постарайся не двигаться.

Он вобрал в рот сосок и кончиком языка начал дразнить, изредка слегка задевая зубами, отчего Гермиона выгибалась под ним сильнее, задыхаясь и кусая губы. Рука Малфоя погладила ее живот, обведя пупок, и спустилась ниже. Зажав клитор между двумя пальцами, он ритмично потер его, распространяя электрические разряды по всему ее телу. Бедра Гермионы напряглись, поднятые над головой руки нащупали подушку и сжали, а из груди вырвался крик, резко оборвавшийся в тот момент, когда мощный оргазм пронзил ее, на миг вырвав из реальности.

С восхищением разглядывая лежащую перед ним девушку, забывшуюся в страсти, – красивую, развратно-чувственную, но вместе с тем нежную и отзывчивую, такую непохожую на его холодную бывшую жену, Драко ощутил, что черная безысходность, в плену которой он находился в последние полгода, пока шел бракоразводный процесс, медленно отступает, и сдавливающие его сердце ледяные клещи разжимаются, снова позволяя ему вздохнуть полной грудью. Он улыбнулся открывшей глаза Гермионе и почувствовал, как что-то дрогнуло внутри, когда она, робко краснея, улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Наклонившись, он ласково поцеловал ее, поглаживая слегка влажные волосы, и она притянула его к себе, приглашающе разведя бедра пошире. Приставив член к скользкому отверстию, он медленно подался вперед, раздвигая узкие стенки влагалища, и Гермиона тихонько ахнула от ощущения заполненности. Малфой тут же замер, давая ей время привыкнуть, и ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать подступающие слезы: никто никогда не относился к ней с таким вниманием и заботой в постели и не дарил столько удовольствия, сколько уже успел подарить Драко. И он явно не собирался останавливаться на этом, в отличие от Рона, который зачастую даже не интересовался, был ли у нее оргазм.

Качнув бедрами, Драко начал неспешно двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь. Гермиона обвила его ногами за талию, и он подсунул ей под ягодицы подушку, меняя угол проникновения. Она вскрикнула, когда член впервые задел точку G, и впилась ногтями в предплечья Малфоя, чувствуя, как в ней медленно нарастает вторая волна наслаждения. Толчки члена внутри стали чаще и короче, мышцы на груди и руках Драко до предела напряглись под бледной кожей, и Гермиона поняла, что он старается сдерживать себя, чтобы оставаться нежным и случайно не причинить боль.

– Драко, – выдохнула она, и он посмотрел на нее затуманенным взглядом, чуть замедлившись. – Нет… пожалуйста, быстрее… жестче…

И тут же застонала, когда он выполнил ее просьбу, начав резко вбиваться, так что захлюпала смазка и послышались шлепки бедер о бедра. Пальцы Малфоя снова легли на клитор, разгоняя наслаждение до предела, и комната поплыла перед глазами Гермионы, а потом и вовсе исчезла, когда второй оргазм охватил ее и сокрушительной лавиной унес в безбрежное море удовольствия. Краем затуманенного сознания она услышала, как зарычал Драко, двигаясь все беспорядочней и резче, а затем замер, тяжело дыша и содрогаясь. Упав рядом, он притянул ее к себе и нежно поцеловал в лоб. Уткнувшись носом ему в грудь и вдыхая терпкий аромат его кожи, Гермиона закрыла глаза и расслабилась, чувствуя себя как никогда спокойно и уютно в его руках.

Спустя какое-то время из полусна ее выдернул холодок Очищающего заклятия, и, повернув голову, она увидела Драко с палочкой в руках. Направив ее Гермионе на живот, он шепнул еще одно заклинание, и она улыбнулась ему, без слов благодаря за то, что он подумал об этом за нее. Последнее, что она запомнила, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, это руки Драко, заключившие ее в крепкие надежные объятия.

***  
Утром на кухне ее ждал горячий крепкий кофе и вчерашний круассан, при виде которого Гермиона расплылась в улыбке. Драко уже позавтракал и теперь смотрел в окно на желтый кленовый лист, прилепившийся к стеклу, словно послание от самой осени, которое можно было трактовать как пожелаешь. Дождь давно кончился, основательно пропитав все влагой, и в огромных лужах во дворе отражалось низкое пасмурное небо.

– Доброе утро, – тепло поприветствовал ее Малфой, и Гермиона поняла, что не ощущает рядом с ним абсолютно никакой неловкости, которая должна была бы возникнуть после случайного секса с бывшим школьным врагом.

– Доброе утро, – отозвалась она, сонно зевая. – А я думала, круассан меня не дождется.

– Я всегда держу свое слово, – улыбнулся Драко, и Гермиона с облегчением заметила, что в его глазах больше нет вчерашней тоски и обреченности. Он был собран, сосредоточен и готов бороться, чтобы начать свою жизнь заново, как и собирался. На душе стало тепло, и Гермиона радостно плюхнулась за стол и взялась за кофе.

– К тому же здесь и без того полно других соблазнов, которым я готов поддаться, – добавил Драко, и Гермиона подняла на него вопросительный взгляд. – Я знаю отличный французский ресторан в магловской части Лондона. Ты не согласишься сегодня поужинать со мной после работы?

– Только если там подают круассаны, – улыбнулась Гермиона, переводя взгляд на кленовый лист за окном, который оказался добрым предзнаменованием.


End file.
